Uwibami
Uwibami is a bit smaller than Earth, with a rotation period almost twice as long- a full day takes 46 hours, not 24, and a full rotation around the sun takes almost two standard years. It possesses one moon, Zu, and has two rings composed of various cosmic debris which form a sort of plus sign or X symbol, depending on what angle one's viewing the planet at. A very watery world, over 95% of the planet's surface is covered by a single vast ocean, with no significantly sized individual landmasses which could be considered 'continents', only islands- there were a couple before the Wars, but those were pretty well destroyed. Colonization of Uwibami was a difficult prospect, as only about half of the islands could actually be inhabited, specifically those with shelves or other sorts of protective barriers. The rest of the islands couldn't be settled at all, as yearly tidal patterns sink them almost completely for months at a time. But, the atmosphere has always been hospitable to life, the seas are rich with lower-tier organisms like krill, plankton, and dragon turtles. The rich diversity of oceanic life made Uwibami a prime location for various endangered Earth marine life to be transplanted, where- without humanoid interference- animals such as whales, dolphins, dugongs, and a slew of others have thrived without jeopardizing the ecology. The habitability of Uwibami is believed to be the result of the ancient dragons and draconids, who lived here in the distant past- supposedly during a period where it was not mostly covered in water. There were, or rather are, a great number of draconic and draconid ruins scattered across the world, thousands of them in fact; but they are almost impossible to get to now without strong magic, sturdy submarines, and substantial digging equipment. Scholars of geology and magic believe that before the cataclysm which wiped out the Ancients struck, Uwibami was at least thirty percent landmass, but spells of incredible power were used to sink the largest continents and cause massive flooding. This flooding left barely any land above the surface and buried the cities and fortresses of the Ancients, either killing them instantly or damning them to a slow, isolated demise. When the Federation learned of this they worked out methods to prevent the same fate from befalling their settlements, and created artificial islands protected by great domes or chunks of earth borne by magical flight. The Armageddon Wars saw many of these constructions obliterated, despite Uwibami's dominant culture- the Ryengo Empire- being independent and taking no sides. Only a hundred or so flying islands still survive, and bear a small chunk of the planet's population. The majority of Uwibami's civilized populace lives on the few terrestrial islands that are reliably habitable, or in massive aerial and naval fleets. Uwibami's orbit takes it through the local Arcane Leyline twice per standard year, encouraging not only the growth and occasional mutation of various magical beasts, but infusing numerous permanent arcane effects and providing free energy to various constructs and engines fueled by arcane magic. The Leyline's power makes it possible for the skybound islands to continue floating along- none of them are held aloft by non-magical means. Of the tens of millions of people who call Uwibami home, about 30% of them live on these islands, and these places generally serve as centers of power for the various political powers. These airborne societies survive and propser via complex agricultural plans designed to maximize their exceptionally limited space for optimal crop and livestock growth. Aside from a very few countries, such as Kosnyjek and Inixis, industrial efforts are slow, both due to the difficulties of effective mining and the potential threat of ecological damage which could deplete the planet's already weakened ozone layer. For those who live on the surface, life isn't much easier. The fleetbound peoples survive mostly by staying in the shallow waters provided by the sunken continents, where they can farm all sorts of oceanic plants and catch fish. Bolder sorts will go out into the deeper waters in search of sunken cities and ships, hoping to salvage them for uncorroded metals and sealed goods. Lucky diver crews might even find collapsed tunnels leading to untapped mineral deposits which- though difficult to mine- can turn a fleet from poor to wealthy in less than a year. Such economic endeavors are difficult but self-sustaining, and let the people thrive. Major Powers Ryengo Empire Kosnyjek Narweir Republic Kelduscas Inixis Allamian Commonwealth Neldoras Cityfleet Forsentinian Holdings Leafos Major Geographical Features The Winding Airstream- One of the most dominant features of Uwibami is a massive wind tunnel that goes all around the planet in a snaking pattern that slowly twists over time. At the center of the tunnel, the air screams past at Mach 3, while at the edges it just barely breaks the speed of sound. Almost everyone avoids the Airstream because it can tear all but the heaviest and most powerful flight craft apart in seconds, though clever pilots are known for skirting the edges to drastically reduce flight times. The Misty Sea- In the southern hemisphere, there is a huge patch of oceanic terrain which is almost completely impossible to navigate, because it has been enshrouded in an oppressively thick fog for the last thousand years. The mist is so thick that it can actually keep balloon-based airships and gliders afloat if they have decent speed. No one knows what keeps the mist there, though there's hundreds of legends about sea monsters, elder beings, Aspects, and other things powerful enough to create such a foggy place. The Dead Fault- There are all sorts of things deep below the waves; ancient things. Powerful things. Frightening things. And confusing things. In the deepest parts of the turbulent Kwo'lun Sea, there is a huge crack in the crust that leads to even more abyssal depths. Connecting the two sides of this canyon together are the bony remains of some ancient beast of unbelievable size. Pre-Wars scientists estimated that the creature had to have been at least four thousand feet long and been nearly eight hundred feet wide. Popular belief is that the creature was some sort of whale, except its skull bears a completely alien design with a few dozen eyes and a mouth like a cross between a backhoe and a blender. Perhaps the most curious aspect of this ancient fossil is that its bones are harder than diamonds, and are so strongly rooted to the sides of the canyon that they might actually be affecting tectonic movements. The Gilead Maelstrom- At the epicenter of the violent and turbulent South Herony Sea, there is a great whirlpool with a diameter that reaches out just over a mile. Those who ply the seas take great care to steer very well clear of the Maelstrom; not just because of its horrific destructive potential, but because it leads straight to the deepest, darkest, coldest depths of the seas. To somehow survive this nightmare is to reach the only spot on Uwibami where one can speak directly to the most powerful Aspects of the Worldsoul, Ilnarn. It is rare that anyone survives the trip unless the Aspects wish to speak to them personally. Hanging Tides- A peculiar phenomenon seen only in the western Gradient Sea are enormous chunks and tunnels of water that shoot out of and hang above the surface of the waters. Under most circumstances these vast tides are breathtaking sights that draw in photographers, sea-mages, and fishermen hoping to get a good catch; but when storms arise they become more dangerous than curious, as the winds whip them around and violently smash them into whatever objects are close at hand. Sometimes they're even forced underwater, only to resurface with the force of a blue whale, which presents a threat even to the heaviest and sturdiest of ships. Satellites Zu Uwibami Space Stations Worlds Back to Main Page